Ekitoku Chouhi
Ekitoku Chouhi is Ryuubi's best friend and an avid snack-lover. Although quite weak and only a C-rank, history states that she will one day become so powerful that legends will tell of her matching ten thousand men (just like Zhang Fei, himself), which makes her well-known around town. Appearance Ekitoku is a very tomboyish looking girl. She has short dark brown hair, which is usually seen in a tomboyish haircut, being as it looks a little bit rugged. She is usually seen wearing either her training kimono, or her Seito academy uniform. And is also Kanu's little sister Personality Ekitoku has a very brash, and aggressive personality, as she prefers to attack first, and think later, she is also very aggressive with her friend Gentoku, as she is usually annoyed by her tactics of getting away from training, and has to use force to train her. Story Ekitoku is seen watching over Ryuubi with Shiryuu when Kanu brought Ranma and Kenichi to them. Both Chou'un and Ryuubi gave polite bows to the two boys which were returned in kind. Chouhi however snorted in irritation and turned up her nose. Kenichi and Ryuubi naturally hit it off causing Ranma Kanu and Chou'un to laugh at seeing how much this frustrated Chouhi. At the end of the day Chouhi challenged Ranma to a fight. Angry that Ranma wasn't taking her serious Chouhi lunged in throwing a punch that would have knocked even a B-ranked fighter to his senses. Unfortunately for her Ranma's seemed to flow around the punch and suddenly Chouhi landed hard on her back. For the next few minutes the process repeated until she demanded that he take her seriously. Not wanting a repeat of what happened to Akane Ranma obliged. Satisfied that he was skilled as Kanu said she left confusing Ranma by stating that she didn’t know what she saw in him. When Kanu, Chou'un and Ryuubi showed Ranma and Kenichi Chouhi tagged along. Most of the time was spent conversing with one another and Kanu and Chou'un soaked up every little detail of Ranma's life before transferring to Seito. Ranma tried his best to detail his life without blowing his cover. Ryuubi and Kenichi got into a rather enthusiastic conversation with each other on another book series they both read. Chouhi was left in the background bored out of her mind but loyal to her duty to help guard Ryuubi. This changed when the businesses started opening and they started receiving jealous glares. Ranma mostly ignored them used to getting the same stares in Nerima while was nervous that they were making themselves a prime target. Once again, the hours went by as the girls showed Ranma and Kenichi the various places, even Chouhi joined in. Eventually they settled into a sundae shop when Kenichi left to get a stain out Ryuubi told her she had to go to the restroom. Chouhi let her go telling her not to take long. When the group realized that Ryuubi and Kenichi had left they rush to them arriving right after Ryofu and Chinkyu left. While Ranma, Chouhi and Kanu chastised the two Chou'un checked to see who Kenichi had managed to hold of and was quite impressed. Kenichi was forced to once again explain how he didn’t hit woman. While Ranma tried to stick up for his friend the three decided that Kenichi could no longer be alone with Ryuubi. With that the group decided to head back home. They initially they panicked upon feeling sensing two powerful ki sources luckily it turned out to be Sakaki and Shigure there to continue Kenichi’s training. A few minutes later. There was absolute silence between the girls, aside from blinking and breathing the group hadn't so much as twitched when the "training" started. The sheer carnage of what were Kenichi’s training exercises completely blanked their minds. All except Ranma who seemed to be having the time of his life. Shigure who was watching as well admitted that Sakaki was going a little bit overboard because he missed training Kenichi. As they headed home Youjou Bashoku met up with them to tell them where Ganryou was. Kanu took Ryuubi home while Chou'un left to deal with him. Category:Fists of Life